Somewhere Between Life and Death!
by jayla4evr23
Summary: AU! Haley and Lucas are best friends and always have been! But what happens when Haley suddenly gets sick! Will Haley be able to get through it! And will Lucas be able to help her through it! And what happens when Haley falls in love with an unexpected pe
1. The Discovery!

The Discovery

"Hey Hales what's up?" Haley heard someone say to her while she was working at Karen's café.

"Oh hey Luke, hey Brooke what are you two up to?" Haley asked Lucas and his girlfriend Brooke.

"Oh we're heading to the beach and we stopped here to get some coffee first. You wanna come with us?" Brooke asked Haley

"Yeah sure that sounds fun. Ummmm……..I get off of here in like 5 minutes. I'll go home and get my suit and meet you guys there!" Haley said in a semi-excited voice because she knew that with Brooke and Luke together it would be a total make-out session.

"Sounds great so see you there in like 20 minutes?" Luke and Brooke say as they head out the door. 20 minutes later Haley caught up with Lucas and Brooke. They were sitting in a group of about 6 people. She noticed that it was their friends Mouth, Peyton, Jake, and Nathan. Haley has had a crush on Nathan since they were little and Lucas knows that. "I always make a complete fool of myself when I'm around him." Haley thought to herself. Haley was about to turn around and go home when Peyton spotted her.

"Hey Haley, over here!" Peyton called out to her.

"Oh hey guys!" Haley said to them.

"Were you trying to turn around and stand us up?" Brooke said to her all jokingly.

"Oh no, I thought I had left my phone in my car when I realized duh……it's in my hand!" Haley said as she lied through her teeth and had a fake smile plastered on her face. Nathan couldn't help but notice the way she glows when she smiles.

"So who's up for volleyball?" Brooke asks. Everyone but Haley decide they want to play. But when they get out there they decide that they need one more player because Mouth isn't that good. So they start to beg Haley to play.

"Guys you know that I totally suck at sports, I'm just not coordinated enough to play!" Haley exclaimed.

"Well I'm sure you're not that bad at volleyball considering that you were on the Jr. High School team and you were the best server. So maybe you and Mouth can combine to make one mega person!" Nathan and Peyton said as they started to laugh because Mouth got hit in the head by one of Brookes serves.

"Ha! Ha! You guys are so funny. Fine I'll play." Haley said. So Haley took off her shirt and her pants so she just has on her swim suit. As she was taking off her pants she noticed that she had a lot of bruises on her legs. She ignored them and continued to play volleyball. They played for about and hour, then decided to call it quits. When they got back to their spot on the beach it started to rain really hard. They all ran to their cars. Haley go to hers when she started to fell really dizzy.

"Haley wake up, come on Haley wake up. Someone call an ambulance." Nathan said trying to wake Haley up, after he ran over to her when she started to fall and caught her just in time. Haley woke up on the ambulance ride to the hospital.

"What am I doing here?" Haley asked

"You fainted at your car when it started raining! Lucky for you Nathan was there to catch you." Brooke said all teary eyed

"I'm probably just exhausted. I don't even need to go to the hospital." Haley exclaimed.

"Yes you do Hales I don't think you're tired." Luke said

"Oh Luke, my best friend the worry wart." Haley said when they got to the hospital the nurse took Haley to run some tests, while the others waited in the waiting room until Haley was put in a room.

"I hope she's ok. I mean it was wired she didn't even look sick or tired!" Peyton said. The doctor told them that they could go in and see Haley. They were visiting for about and hour, when Haley's parents came in to the room you could tell they had been crying.

"Mom…….Dad…..what's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Well ummmm………the doctor got you test results back!" was all Haley's dad could say.

**A/N: well this is a new story i have for u all so i hope you like it! review and tell me what u think! as alwyas  
much love Jayla4evr23**


	2. The Diagnosis

The Diagnosis

"Ummmm………..wh-wh-what's wrong with me?" Haley asked in a fearful voice.

"Well maybe your friends should leave when we tell you this!" Haley's mom said

"NO, I want them here for this." Haley demanded.

"Well Haleybob it's like this………..how long have you had those bruises on your legs?" They asked

"I just noticed them today……….what does that have to do with anything? NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I'VE READ WAY TOO MANY BOOKS ABOUT THIS SORT OF STUFF! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY! NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! TELL ME THAT I'M NOT THINKING CLEARLY AND THAT I'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! TELL ME I'M WRONG DADDY!" Haley said as she started to cry hysterically.

"What……….what is wrong with Hales!" Luke said in a concerned voice.

"Please tell us she's our friend and we want to know!" Peyton and Brooke pleaded.

"And so we can be there for her." Nathan, Mouth, and Jake added.

"Haleybob do you want us to tell them or do you want to tell them." Haley's dad asked. Haley didn't answer she just sat there blinking tears back and staring at the wall.

"Maybe we should go out in the waiting room." Haley's mom suggested. Once they were out in the hallway Lucas couldn't help but ask again.

"What is wrong with Haley?"

"Maybe you all should sit down." Her mom said

"Is it that bad?" Brooke asked.

"Okay………this is really hard to tell you all this because I know how much you all love Haley and I'm glad that she has so many close friends that are willing to be here for her in a time like this!" Haley's mom said as she paused and looked at all of their faces. "Well…….ummmmm……….Haley has Leukemia! They are going to start chemo as soon as possible." Haley's mom looked up at all of Haley's friends to see that they were all crying even they guys.  
"Do they think that Haley can beat this?" Peyton said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah they said that they caught it early enough that they think they can stop it." Haley's mom said looking at Peyton

"Well I better get back in there. Maybe you all should come back tomorrow when she's had more time to process all of this." Haley's mom said as she shut the door behind her. Leaving Haley's friends to process what they just heard.

**A/N: okay so heres the deal...my computer is broken which makes it really hard for me to update...i can write it on paper but then i have to take it and type it so i can put it up on here when i get to a working computer! so if you all could just bare with me and keep reading i will really apreciate it! please review and tell me what you think! as always  
Jayla4evr23!**


	3. Luke and Haley

Luke and Haley

"Hey you all should go on home I'm gonna stick around here with Haley and talk to Haley." Lucas said as he kissed Brooke goodbye "Luke tell Hales that we're thinking of her." Brooke said as they headed down the hallway to leave.  
"Alright, I'll call you later and tell you how she's doing and then you can tell the others." Luke said as he walked into Haley's room.  
"Hey Hales, how are you doing?" Luke said to Haley who was still staring at the wall.  
"We're going to go and get some coffee and let you two talk." Haley's dad said "Do you need anything Hales?" Luke asked after Haley's parents left the room. "What I need is this to be an awful nightmare and for me to suddenly wake up!" Haley said as tears streamed down here face. "Why me Luke. I mean what have I done to piss god off? WHY THE HELL DO I DESERVE THIS?" Haley asked but didn't expect an answer.  
"Hey Hales do you remember when my cat died and I was upset and you told me that everything happens for a reason, and that god has special plans for everyone." Luke said to Haley, which made her look at him. "Maybe god has a plan for you. Maybe something good will come from this." Luke said in a soothing voice.  
"What good can come from me having cancer. I mean I go on chemo they stop it from spreading, then they give me a bone marrow transplant and possibly if I get the bone marrow transplant it won't work, then I'll die!" Haley said matter-of-factly.  
"Hales where in the hell is this attitude coming from? You are never negative!" Luke said "Well a lot has changed about me. But you haven't noticed because you're always with Brooke. When's the last time it was just the two of us?" Haley asked in a raw and hurtful voice. Luke didn't know how to respond to this. Lucky for him Haley's parents came in.  
"Hey Haleybob we just talked to your doctor and he said that your first chemo.treatment is tomorrow and you can go home after that." Haley's parents said "Well Hales I'm gonna go home and if you're feeling up to it I'll have a surprise waiting for you!" Luke said then he was out the door.

A/N:well here you all go...please review and tell me what you think! thank you for all the reviews and for all the people who read it! As Always Jayla4evr23


	4. Haley's Surprise

Haley's Surprise

"Hey boyfriend! Your mom told me that you were up her. What's going on?" Brooke asked Lucas as she looked around

"Oh it's a surprise for Haley. She brought to my attention that I haven't spent a lot of time with her lately since I've been with you. Now that she has cancer she might not make……….." Luke stopped talking when he reached the sentence he never wanted to say.

"Hey Luke……she's going to be ok! This is wonderful what you're doing for her. She'll love it!" Brooke said to Lucas who was finishing putting up the last strand of lights.

"I just hope she's felling up to this. She started chemo today!" Luke told Brooke. "I'm going to go over to her house and see if she feels up to all of this, talk to you later." Lucas kissed Brooke goodbye then he was out the door. When Luke got to Haley's house he noticed that Nathan's mustang was parked in her driveway.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Haley asked al cheery

"I just came to see if you were up for a surprise!" Luke said but noticed that she was already ready for something. "Brooke better have not told her anything!" Luke thought to himself

"Well actually Nathan came over today and asked me if I wanted to go to a movie or something with him!" Haley said noticing that Luke had said surprise "Wait you have a surprise for me too. WOW I'm just a really lucky girl." Haley said with a big smile.

"Yes I did say surprise but ummmm………I guess it can wait I can see that you're happy about Nate's surprise!" Luke said a little disappointed

"Well Haley if you have to know the movie isn't the surprise I have for you!" Nathan said

"It's not!" Haley said

"No it's not. Did you honestly thin I would be this cheap?" Nathan said a little hurt

"Well do you really want me to answer that?" Haley said sarcastically

"Alright……….let's go before you hurt my feelings and I change my mind about the surprise." Nathan said with a laugh

"Later Luke" they both said when they left. Luke felt a little hurt that Haley chose Nathan over him. But he always knew that Haley had a crush on Nathan, and if he ever asked her out on a date that she wouldn't turn him down.

**A/N: hey i am so sry it took so long for me to update the story i've been babysitting and i haven't really had time to update! so here it is review and tell me what u think...i'll try to keep updateing! as always Jayla4evr23**


	5. The Date

The Date

"So Haley how'd you like the movie?" Nathan asked Haley

"I loved it. But you didn't have to pay for everything!" Haley said

"Yeah I actually did have to or they wouldn't call it a date!" Nathan said with a laugh. "And I told you not to worry about the money!"

"Okay I'll stop! So where are we going next?" Haley asked Nathan as she looked out the window.

"Well it's a good thing you brought that up……….I need you to put this blindfold on!" Nathan said with his handsome smile!

"What………why?" Haley said

"Well if I tell you then that would ruin the surprise!" Nathan said. 20 minutes later they were at there destination. Nathan was so eager to see Haley's face. "Okay we're here! Now you have to trust me so I can lead you to the actual surprise!" Nathan said

"Alright I trust you!" Haley said. When Nathan was leading Haley to the spot he noticed that she couldn't stop smiling. It's the same smile that he has been admiring for so long he just wanted to tell her and tonight maybe he could!

"Okay……………I'm going to take the blindfold off for you!" Nathan said. When he took it off Haley's face lite up. He knew it was a success.

"Oh my gosh it's so beautiful! I can't believe you did all of this!" Haley said

"I did most of it but Peyton helped with some of the decorating!" Nathan said. As they both looked around at the candlelight dinner for two that was set up on the beach. "Oh and Karen helped me make dinner!" Nathan said

"You actually cooked?" Haley said jokingly

"Yes and I did it all for you!" Nathan said. When they were all done with the dinner Nathan could tell that Haley was drained of energy and wouldn't be up for a walk on the beach. "Hey Hales you look tired do you want to go home?" Nathan asked

"Yeah it's this damn chemo! I'm fine one minute and then the next bam I'm tired! I'm sorry we have to go home so soon." Haley said

"It's okay." Nathan said. When they got to Haley's house Nathan thought to himself that he was going to do something that would blow Haley away he was going to kiss her.

"I had a really good time with you tonight and I loved what you did for me!" Haley said as her eyes sparkled.

"Well I've wanted to tell you something for so long but I haven't found the right way to tell you and Karen told me that you would like this and that this would give me a chance to tell you." Nathan said

"Tell me what?" Haley said

"I……..ummmm……….I really like you Haley I want you to be my girlfriend!" Nathan said. Just as he finished saying that Haley leaned in a kissed him! Right after Haley kissed him she went inside and left Nathan there to process the kiss!

**A/N: hey i hoped u liked it review and tell me what u think!**


	6. The Weird Week

The Weird Week

"Hey Hales I'm glad to see your back at school" Peyton said as she walked up to Haley

"Oh yeah the whole chemo thing hasn't been that bad actually I mean I've been sick a little but not much" Haley exclaimed

"Why are you so jumpy?" Peyton asked Haley with confusion "Are you hiding from somebody?"

"Well no, not really I mean okay last night Nathan took me on the date the one you helped decorate for and well at the end of the night I sort of kissed him because he said he wanted to be exclusive with me! Well let's just say after I kissed him he hasn't talked to me since. I don't know what to do!" Haley confided in Peyton

"Why won't he call you I mean he's the one that said he wanted to be exclusive?" Peyton said confused

"I don't know but it'll be so weird if I see him I mean I don't know what to say or do!" Haley said

"Well you better figure it out soon because here he comes with Luke." Peyton said as she stood there watching Haley face light up and the drop when Nathan didn't even take one look at her.

"The nerve of that jerk I mean one minute he says he wants to be exclusive and then the next he won't look at me…………..OH GOD WHAT IF I'M A BAD KISSER AND HE CHANGED HIS MIND!" Haley said half jokingly half truthful. That whole week at school Nathan didn't even look at her let alone talk to her. "What was his problem?" Haley thought to herself. That Friday Haley didn't go to school because the chemo was really bothering her. She was so sick she thought she was going to die from the chemo not the cancer. She decided that she needed some coffee or at least some tea to calm her stomach. When she got to the café the whole gang was there including Nathan. She really didn't want his seeing her like this but what the hell who cares.

"Hey Hales how are you feeling?" Haley heard Brooke say as soon as she walked in the door.

"Oh ummmm……….well like shit really I mean I look like it so why not feel like it to." Haley said

"Oh come on Hales you don't look that bad." Luke said

"Well I feel that bad……..I mean isn't chemo supposed to cure you not make you sicker?" Haley asked "Oh my god excuse me………." Haley said as she ran off towards the bathroom

"I'm gonna go see if she needs help……" Brooke said

"I'll go with you." Peyton said and they headed for the bathroom. When they got in there they heard Haley throwing up.

"Hales you okay?" Brooke asked concerned

"Yeah……." Haley said as she walked out of the stall "That's what I've been doing all morning!"

"Oh Hales you'll get better I promise!" Brooke said. The three girls walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table.

"Here Haley I ordered you some herbal tea it might settle your stomach some." She heard Nathan say

"Oh……..ummmmm………thanks" Haley said half confused why he was talking to her now. I mean if he's just talking to me because I have cancer and am sick because of my chemo treatments than he can save it for some other person!" Haley thought to herself.

"Ummmmm………….I'm gonna go I just want to curl up in my bed and go to sleep." Haley said as she got up to leave.

"Hales I'll drive you. You don't need to be walking all that way." Nathan said as he helped her put her coat on.

"Alright………." She only agreed because she was too tired to walk home

**A/N: so review and tell me what you think! i hope you all enjoyed i'll try to keep updateing quickly like this but i mean you have to review if you want me to keep going...because that is what keeps me writing is the reviews!**

**Up Next: the car ride**

**as always Jayla4evr23**


	7. The Car Ride Home

The Car Ride Home

"So Hales how have you been?" Nathan asked Haley because the air in the car was tense.

"Well besides vomiting every second and well wondering why you won't talk to me, I'd say pretty shitty!" Haley said letting some of her anger out.

"Oh about that I'm so sorry………..I've been so…….." Nathan started to explain what's been going on but Haley cut him off.

"Save it for your next charity case! I mean you only notice me when I'm sick and then I feel like you're just being nice to me because of that!" Haley said

"That's not it at all Hales. I've been trying to get a good grade in math class and every time I'm with you I don't know I can't focus on anything but you." Nathan said "You're probably sitting there thinking that I'm a complete ass and making all this up but Haley it's the truth I mean I can't help it I just can only focus on you so I couldn't talk to you or even look at you………that's how crazy you make me! It worked though I got a B+ on my math test!" Nathan said very pleased in his accomplishment.

"Oh…………..well I kind of thought that I was a bad kisser or something" Haley said with a laugh

"Actually you're a great kisser and I would really love to kiss you right now" Nathan said "You did brush your teeth after you got sick at the café didn't you?" Nathan asked in a sarcastic tone of voice

"Shut up and kiss me!" Haley said with a laugh. They talked for a long time after the kiss. Haley decided that she better go inside and get some sleep. Nathan said he walk her up to her bed. When Haley reached the stairs she started to feel really light headed. The next thing she knew she was in the back of an ambulance heading towards the hospital again.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Well I was walking you up to your room and you go to the stairs and passed out." Nathan said with concern in his voice. When they got back to the hospital the doctor said that Haley was just really exhausted and she needed to rest.

"Haley I told you that you couldn't be doing things like walking all the way to the café. If you're not going to take care of yourself like we talked about then I'm just going to keep you here a while." The doctor said then was out the door.

"WHAT HE CAN"T KEEP ME HERE!" Haley said raising her voice.

"Haleybob he can because we're letting him. I don't think you'll take care of yourself like you're supposed to." Haley's parents said.

"Fine I'm stuck in this shit hole!" Haley said. A week later the doctor finally let Haley out of the hospital. She hadn't seen Nathan since the day she was omitted.

"Where the hell has he been I mean I thought that we were dating." Haley told Brooke.

"Ummmm………..I don't know but why don't you forget about him." Brooke said trying to convince her that he was all wrong for her.

"What are you keeping from me Brooke and you better tell me the truth…….." Haley said as she saw what Brooke was trying to keep from her!

**A/N: man i'm doing so good on updateing...lol...i'll try to keep it up! anyway review and tell me what you think...i'm not going to but up another chap until i get some reviews so please review! as always Jayla4evr23**


	8. The SoCalled Misunderstanding

The So-Called Misunderstanding

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON…………I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WAS SO STUPID TO THINK THAT YOU ACTUALLY CHANGED" Haley said as she started to walk away

"Hales wait please don't walk away from me" Nathan pleaded

"DON'T CALL ME HALES AND I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR BY WALKING AWAY BECAUSE I FELL LIKE BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU" Haley said as she slammed her locker shut then walked away

"Nathan you know I was trying to keep this from her so she didn't find out this way. You should have told her before she found out. I can't believe you would ask her out then when she's stuck in a hospital bed you totally ditch her for someone who isn't sick. That is really low even for you Nathan Scott." Brooke said in a disappointed voice.

"This is just one big misunderstanding" Nathan said

"Oh okay I get it she was choking on her gum and you decided to use your tongue to get it out right………..unbelievable you're so pathetic...I can't believe you were making out with that tramp" Brooke said as she walked away to find Haley.

"You guys are over reacting it wasn't like that at all." Nathan said but Brooke was already around the corner trying to find Haley and she knew just the place to find her.

"Hey Hales are you okay?" Brooke asked Haley when she walked into the tutoring room

"Yeah I just can't believe I was so dumb to think that he actually wanted to be with me and only me." Haley said in disbelief "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before I saw them."

"Well I didn't really know that Nathan was kissing this other girl. She was tutoring him because you were sick and I guess their relationship went on from there. I really had no clue he was doing this to you behind your back I thought they were just studying together." Brooke said trying to get Haley to calm down.

"Well I'd say she tutoring him." Haley said sarcastically.

"Haley can I talk to you?" Nathan asked but Brooke wouldn't let him near her

"Go away……….she doesn't want to talk to you." Brooke said. The last time Haley seen Nathan was a month ago when she saw him kissing that girl. She didn't care if she ever saw him again. She started feeling better and her chemo treatments were finally done so she was working at the café again.

"Hey Hales what's up." Peyton said

"Oh I'm great. I feel so much better and I'm not tired anymore. I love it. So how have you been?" Haley asked

"I'm fine. I actually just came from talking to Nathan. Haley he misses being your friend and he wants another chance." Peyton said

"Well I don't think that's possible. I mean I was in a hospital room and he was making out with another girl when we were supposedly dating. I'm supposed to give him another chance." Haley said

"Okay I know all of that but he hasn't been the same since that day. He's starting to suck at basketball."

"Nathan Scott suck at basketball. Good" Haley said point blankly

"Hales come on I know you……..you want to give him a second chance." Peyton finished saying right as Haley collapsed.

**A/N:Dun Dun Dun...sry but i had to leave it on a cliffhanger! well review and tell me what you think...enjoy! as always Jayla4evr23**


	9. The Talk

The Talk

"Oh my god Haley are you ok?" Peyton asked as she watched Haley catch herself before she hit the ground.

"Yeah……..I thought I was going to collapse. I got really light headed." Haley said as she sat down at the bar.

"Hales are you okay?" Haley heard Luke say

"Yeah I'm fine, I just got light headed. I think I'm just working to hard." Haley said to Luke and Peyton.

"Well then follow me and I'll give you a break. But first you need to put this blindfold on." Luke said to Haley

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked confused

"Well remember when I came to your house saying that I had a surprise for you. But you went with Nathan instead, well I'm going to give you me surprise." Luke said with a smile

"Okay I like the sound of this." Haley said. Luke put the blindfold on Haley, and decided to carry her so she couldn't feel where he was taking her.

"Luke please don't drop me!" Haley pleaded

"I won't drop you, I promise." Luke said with a laugh "Okay here we are you can take the blindfold off."

"Oh my gosh this amazing! We haven't done this since we were kids. I love playing mini-golf. I love you for this." Haley said as she jumped up and down.

"I know you do." Luke said sarcastically. The rest of the night they spent up on the roof playing mini-golf, putting all their problems behind them.

"Hales I'm sorry we haven't hung out lately, but between basketball and Brooke………" Luke said

"Luke its okay I mean we both have been pretty busy lately." Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah but we still should spend some time together. I miss this, I miss our friendship." Luke said as he hugged Haley.

"Yeah I guess you're right I mean there's a lot we've missed in each others lives here recently. It just sucks that one of us had to get sick for us to realize it." Haley said point-blankly.

"Hales I'm sorry all of this is happening to you. You don't deserve this, no one does." Luke said. An hour later they decided that they better get going. Luke decided to walk Haley home so he could make sure she got home okay.

"Thanks Luke for the perfect night. I needed something to take my mind off of Nathan and the cancer." Haley said with a sad look.

"Yeah he really screwed things up didn't he? But if it makes things better I think he's really sorry. I mean he's been moping around and just not himself." Luke said

"Well you know what he deserves it. I mean after the way he treated me. You all just want me to forgive him, like he did nothing wrong. May I remind you that I was the one who was stuck in the hospital when he cheated on me." Haley said as she walked in the house and shut the door. Leaving Luke on the pourch.

**A/N: okay so review and tell me what you think! i hope you enjoyed...i'll try to review asap! as always jayla4evr23!**


	10. Nathan

Nathan

When Haley got in the house she started to cry. She just didn't understand why everyone wanted her to forgive Nathan, she also knew that he was the reason she almost fainted but she didn't want to put the picture of him walking hand in hand with that other girl back into her head.

"I can't believe that he would do this, I mean he says that he's sorry and that he wants another chance, but then he's still hanging out with that other tramp." Haley thought to herself. Seconds later her cell phone rang, she looked at the caller ID it said NATHAN'S CELL. She hit the ignore button. Then her phone started to ring again. She hit the ignore button ten times before she decided to answer the phone.

"What the hell do you want Nathan, I'm still really, really pissed at you" Haley said in a cruel tone of voice.

"Ummmm……this isn't Nathan, this is Deb. I was calling because Nathan got in yet another fight with his dad and well he left the house in a rage of anger. He was so mad, he ran through like 7 red lights before he was hit by another car. The paramedics said he was unconscious but when he came to all he kept saying was Haley. He wants to see you Haley he's unconscious right now but he I know if you came to see him then that would maybe help him get better. The doctors said it's touch and go as of now. Haley please come he needs you."

"Okay Deb don't worry I'm on my way I'll be there in like 10 minutes." Haley said and she rushed out of the door without a second thought.

"Deb I'm here how is he doing?" Haley asked.

"There's no change." Deb said in a shaky voice. "Oh Haley this is……"

"Hi I'm Shelby, I'm Nathan's girl……I mean I'm Nathan's friend." Shelby said in a weird way.

"Oh well I'm Haley, and you're the girl that I saw Nathan kissing in the hallway at school. The day I came back from being in the hospital from getting my chemo treatments again." Haley said rudely.

"Oh…….I ummmm……..I didn't know that's why you weren't at school I just thought." Shelby said

"Well you thought wrong." Haley said "Well since Nathan's girlfriend is here I guess I can go home." Haley said as she started to leave.

"Haley don't go please I mean Nathan wants to see you please just go and talk to him." Deb pleaded

"Fine I'll do it for you Deb." Haley said as she followed Deb to Nathan's room. When Haley walked into the room she saw a whole bunch of machines and a lifeless Nathan lying on the bed.

"He looks so helpless." Haley said

"I'll leave you two alone." Deb said and then she was out the door. Haley walked up to Nathan and took his hand in hers.

"What in the hell were you thinking Nathan. I can't live without you in my life. I need you to get better." Haley said as a tear slide from here cheek and landed on Nathan's hand. As the tear touched his hand, he lightly squeezed her hand to let her know everything was going to be alright. Just as she thought he was going to get better the alarm on the heart machine started to sound, and the doctors rushed in and shoved Haley out of the room.

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry that it's takin me a month to update! i've been so busy with school and everything so i'll try to update quicker next time! please please please review and let me know what you think, because your reviews mean everything to me and they keep me writing! as always Jayla4evr23!**


	11. I Love You

"I love you"

"Miss. James you can go back in now. Everything is fine." The doctor said as he rushed to another emergency. When Haley walked back into the room she saw Nathan lying there as if nothing even happened.

"Oh Nathan what am I going to do with you. You just about gave me a heart attack. You I don't know why but I forgive you for what happened not to long ago, you know with Shelby and all. I guess I was just so mad at you because I really really liked you and I thought you liked me the same way I guess not though. I guess what I'm trying to say is Nathan I love you, I always have and always will and I'm going to try to keep my feelings to myself and still try to be friends with you because I know you're dating Shelby." Haley said as Deb walked into the room.

"Hey Haley how are you doing." Deb asked as she noticed that Haley had been crying.

I'm great I just wish Nathan would wake up and be all better." Haley said.

"I know me too but the doctor's said that we need to let Nathan rest and that we should go home and rest so that's what we're going to do." Deb said as they walked out of the door. As they walked out of the room Nathan opened his eyes and was trying to think long and hard if he actually heard Haley James say that she loved him. He wanted to call her and ask her but he was just too tired and he couldn't keep his eyes open, so he decided to wait until the morning. The next morning Haley had to go and get a chemo treatment so she got to skip school. As she sat through her chemo treatment all she could think about was Nathan and if he was doing ok.

"Okay Haley you're good to go, the treatment went really well today." The nurse said as Haley got up to leave. She made her way to the elevator and then to the ICU ward. When she got to Nathan's door she heard Deb talking to some guy. She sat there awhile until she noticed that she was talking to Nathan.

"Oh Haley what are you doing here I thought you had school?" Deb said to Haley

"Oh yeah we had school today but I had to come in and get a chemo treatment so I thought I'd come here and see how Nate was doing." Haley explained

"Well that's really sweet of you Haley. I'm going to go get some coffee and I'll be back in a bit." Deb said as she walked out the door.

"So…………" Haley started to say but Nathan cut her off.

"Haley look I'm so so so sorry that I messed things up with you. I need to explain something about Shelby and I. You see we were friends a long time ago and well she came back into town. We started to hang out a lot and I told her I couldn't do this anymore and that she had to stop liking me like that. Then she reached up and kissed me and that's when you walked down the hallway." Nathan said not taking his eyes off of Haley. Haley didn't know whether to believe him or not, but she accepted his apology anyway.

"Nathan its okay none of that matters to me anymore. I realize how silly it was of me to be angry with you for that. I'm just so happy that you're okay." Haley said staring Nathan straight in the eye

"Haley the other night you said some things to me and I heard all of it, but I'm not sure if you really said something so I need to ask you if you really said it. Did you tell me that you love me?" Nathan said to Haley. Just as she was about to answer his question and tell him how she really feels about him to his face, Shelby walked into the room and ran right over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ummmm……Nathan I'm just going to leave and let you two be alone. I'll see you later." Haley said as she was about ready to walk out of the room.

"Haley wait I LOVE YOU." Nathan said as Haley stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him.

"You……you do?" Haley said not sure of what to say because she was so shocked.

"WHAT YOU WHAT……..I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" Shelby said

**A/N: okay i hope you enjoyed this chap...i'll try to update soon but first i need some reviews so i won't write more until i hear what you all think! i know there is people who just read the story without reviewing...but please please please review they mean so much to me and honestly if i don't get reviews it makes me think you all don't like my story! so review and tell me what you thought! As always Jayla4evr23**


End file.
